


Undyne

by Bootsrcool



Series: The Harry Potter/UnderTale crossover that nobuddie asked for [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hotland, M/M, Undyne is her own warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootsrcool/pseuds/Bootsrcool
Summary: Undyne fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOL. XD

“HEY!! Who do you think you are, standing behind a kid to protect you! I’ve been chasing you throughout Waterfall, and nothing but DUMB LUCK saves you!! FACE ME HEAD ON!!! The only way you are getting through me is to KILL ME!!”

“Uh,” Harry stared up at the fish woman who was standing on the top of a large rock formation in shock, awe and fear. And all he could say was “Don't you mean krill?”

They stared at each other for quite a long moment before Undyne’s blue finned face turned slightly pink. “...What?” 

“Shark we go and talk this out? I just wanna be friend's. Cod we be friend's? I swear I’m a pacifisht! I don't wanna fight! Trout that we could go and get some food? No fin is better than sitting down with a cup of tea! Ya hear me, gill? Uh, you should really debait if this is a good way to do things. Come one, don't be koi with me. I hake it when people are trying to off me, y’know? It’s not too lake to be friend's, right? Eel be a good friend, i won't rayg on you. It school if you don't though. Hoki? Is this too much? Sorry, I’m taking this opperchtunaty to tell these offishal puns. shoal I leave? I don't want to start a row.. uuhhhh, you're really looking snapper right now. Is this an fishue? Is some fin bothering you? Am I being a bass? Gill, I’m reely sorry. I-”

Harry looked down at his chest. Hid red soul was hovering in front of him. Shit.

“-guess your anchovyhement to krill me, huh?”

“You already used that one.” And with that, a fight started. It wasn't really a big fight. As soon as Undyne finished speaking Harry was off, running to the entrance of Hotland. “HEY!!!! GET BACK HERE PUNK!!!!!”

“Nope.” When Undyne caught up to him, he was frozen in place. His soul was green too. Looking up at the Captain of the Royal Guard with fear, she smirked and tossed him a spear. Harry fumbled with it for a moment before grasping it tight in his hands.

“I told you to face me head on!! NYAAAAH!!!!” She lifted one arm, summoning smaller spears around Harry and sending them flying towards him. Harry swiped at the one nearest him and it disappeared with a small poof. Oooh. He did that for a few minutes, throwing fish puns here and there before he saw his soul flash back to red. Without pause he started running again. When he was stopped, they repeated the process. As Harry ran, he saw Sans up ahead at a sentry post. Sprinting past, the wizard waved to Sans, calling a greeting and receiving one in return. He could hear Undyne yelling at the skeleton for sleeping on the job.

Harry skidded to a halt in front of a water cooler. How convenient! He quickly drew a cup and got some Cool water. Before he took a drink, he looked over and saw Undyne passed out on the bridge. When did she get there? Shrugging, Harry went over and splashed some water onto her head, pouring the rest down her throat. 

“Wha-?” Undyne came to, sputtering before staring at the human in shock. she flushed and turned around, making her way back into Waterfall. Harry started following her, but stopped at the boney hand on his shoulder.

“you okay?” He asked, concerned.

“I-” Harry stopped before bursting out in hysterical laughter. “I Punned my way through.” He repeated what he had said to the fishwoman, laughing harder when Sans stared at him incredulously. 

“will you go out with me?”

Harry stopped laughing.

“uhhhh….. i mean, do you like raisins?” Harry slowly shook his head. “how about a date?”

Harry slowly nodded, his wide eyes gleaming in happiness. “can i, uh, get a verbal answer?” Sans face at the moment was very blue and kind of glowy, but that could have been the lava surrounding them playing tricks on his eyes.

“..es.” 

“what?”

“...yes yes yes yes yes yes yES YES!! I would LAVA to go on a date with you!!”

Harry smiled brightly and Sans beamed right back.

“cool.”

“More like hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come see my art and shit at Bootsrcool.tumblr.com 
> 
> Some stuff is there. Who knows what you'll find ;) Its a large tunaverse.
> 
> NOOOOOOOOT BETAAAAAAED!!! I SSSSUUUUCCCKKKKK!!!!!


End file.
